1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety strap for lifting barbells and dumbbells. More specifically, the present invention relates a wrist strap including a pair of hooks wherein a bar positioned on said pair of hooks will remain at the approximate midpoint of said hooks when lifted by said pair of hooks.
2. Prior Art
A variety safety strap devices are known in the art. Such wrist wrapping devices commonly employed by resistance exercisers to aid in maintaining hold of barbells, dumbbells, weight machine armatures (i.e. resistance implements) during pulling exercise movements performed to target upper body muscles of the back, shoulders, trapezius, etc. The dominance of size and strength of these muscle groups commonly exceeds that of hands and their ability to maintain grip thus creating a “weak link” in the line of pull between muscles and resistance in its various forms. The inability of a user to sufficiently load the targeted muscle groups and bypass the “quick to fatigue” lesser muscles of the forearm and hand has spawned the birth of various “full grip” and “semi grip” wrist strap designs.
An early attempt to solve this problem was with the use of what are commonly referred to as “lifting straps”. A lifting strap is a simple device comprised of nylon or cotton strapping material which is elaborately wrapped around the hand of the user. Such wrist primary benefits are simplicity of design, ability to accommodate multiple hand sizes and the security of a no slip wrist wrap commensurate with slip knot tendencies to draw tighter in direct proportion to amount of resistance used and speed of exercise movement. The primary drawbacks of such devices are the inconvenience and tedious “wrapping” procedure which can consume a good portion of one's “between set” recovery period which time would be better spent resting and preparing for concurrent bouts of exercise. The risk and discomfort of the slip joint design and its constrictive nature impose severe stress on delicate wrist and hand connective tissue and blood vessels. Additionally, user must retain a tight grip on item at all times during the exercise movement to retain grip. This disallows the preferred “semi-open grip”, which prevents undue fatigue of hand and forearm while simultaneously ensuring maximal contraction of targeted muscle groups.
One known device is shown in FIG. 1 which shows a wrist band 5 with a single hook 10. Another device is shown in FIG. 2 which has a wrist band 15 with a double hook member 20. Both of these devices are useful but, in each case, the line of pull P is such that a bar tends to tip off the hook when force is applied.
FIG. 3 shows another prior art device which includes a padded Velcro wrist band 25 with an attached strap 30 which may be wrapped around a bar B-1 in the same manner as conventional lifting straps. Such a device is useful in that the user's ability to secure a non-constricting, fixed wrist wrap snug enough to resist slippage can be accomplished without incurring the joint tissue stress associated with traditional lifting straps. Additionally, such a device delivers multiple user capacity and a secure closed fisted implement hold. Drawbacks to this design are the tedious resistance implement wrapping procedure common to traditional lifting straps and the need for the user to keep his/her hand tightly closed over strapped and wrapped resistance implement. Such a close fisted grip disallows user the option of utilizing the preferred “semi open” hand grip that minimizes biceps and forearm involvement while maximizing users ability to effectively target the desired muscles of back and shoulders.
Various other specific prior art devices are also known. Meeko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,412 includes a wrist band with a single hook. Similarly, Lothar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,876 discloses a lift assistance device including a wrist cuff 1 to which a single hook 22 is attached. Desmound, U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,122 discloses a cuff device having a hook portion 40. The hooks of these device have the same problems as described herein with respect to the prior art device of FIG. 1, namely, that the bar would tend to tip off such hooks because of the design of the hook.
Alread, U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,231 discloses a padded exercise glove incorporating lifting straps 24 and 25. Such a device is overly complex and needs to be individually sized to the user to be effective.
DeSilva, U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,343 discloses and hand gripping devise which has a hand pad formed of neoprene with a non-slip surface on one side. Parker, U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,950 discloses a grip assist apparatus which has a wrist band portion 58, 59 and a palm portion 20. Such devices are useful for a full grip lift but not for semi open grip.
Mascia, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,715 discloses a palm protector and is of only general interest.